Miracle Comes in Threes
by JustfortheXIANofIt
Summary: VERY AU, OOC, AGE GAP, GENDERSWAP, FUTUREFIC, THREESOME? Q and R fell in love. S fell in love. Babies along the way and more drama.


**Title:** Miracle Comes in Threes

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you choose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futurefic, Genderswap**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**CHAPTER 1**

Santana had all of her bags on her back and waiting for Quinn to open the door. She called and texted beforehand but the blonde won't answer. Now, she is standing in front of the blonde's New York apartment waiting without much success. She is going to knock when she noticed that the door is slightly open. She opened the door and froze mid stride. What she is seeing will be forever engrave in her mind.

Her blonde friend is pressed on her back in the couch with a guy on top of her. The Latina's eyes got wider when she realized what they are doing. Quinn and the guy are both half naked, waist down. She snapped back to reality when a loud moan escaped the blonde, "Baby, harder!" The guy braced himself and pounded in her. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wound around his back. Santana stood there slacked jaw, what she just heard and seeing makes her wet. Her pussy clenched every time Quinn moaned and groaned as the guy grunted with every thrusts and roll of his hips. She knew this is not appropriate, watching as your friend getting fuck but Quinn looked so hot right there and the guy is just sexy to look at. She licked her lips, her eyes trained on the guy's long and strong looking thighs and legs up to his well sculpted butt. She is a lesbian and proud but she can't take her eyes away from that.

"Yes!" Quinn screamed and gripped the guy's white shirt. Santana stared wide eye at the two as they both screamed for release and the guy fell on top of the blonde.

"Fuck baby, that was so good." Santana heard him say.

Quinn had her eyes close and a smile on her face. "Yeah. You feel so good baby. You always fuck me so good." The Latina was stunned. She never heard Quinn say things like that even for the one night they shared back in freshman year in college.

"Oh, hey," she heard. Santana looked up and met his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen in a guy. She can't blame Quinn though, he is gorgeous. He has a short dark brown hair that curled on the ends. His skin looks smooth and his lips are red. His nose is slightly bigger from most of the guys she met but it complements his face. Every curve and edge of his face screamed masculine but as she looks closer she still saw softness in there. Santana flushed and turned on her back seeing that the guy saw her watching them.

"Baby, your friend is here."

"Huh?"

Santana closed her eyes waiting for the blonde to blow up. She knew that the blonde is really secretive when it comes to things like this. "Hey, San?" Her eyes bugged and looked over her shoulder. She didn't hear it right, right?

"Hey?" asked Santana still wide eyed.

"Baby, can you pass me my clothes? I don't think she likes it seeing us like this."

The guy stood from the couch without covering his nakedness and fetch their clothes from across the room. Santana didn't bother to hide that she is gaping at him. She drooled as she saw in plain view how manly he is. Fuck, he is big, she thought. She had a fair amount of dicks seen and from the looks of it he is the biggest she had ever seen, ranging from 7 to 8 inches and he is still soft. She moaned as her eyes glazed over of how big he will be if he is hard. Quinn licked her lips and watched as the brunet dress. After, the guy went back to her and help her put on her bottoms. Quinn kissed him on the lips before he pulled away. "Thank you sweetie," said Quinn.

"Welcome baby. Why don't you talk to your friend while I make dinner? Not even a day pass, we already broke her."

Quinn nodded. The guy went to the kitchen and started rummaging on the shelves. Quinn smirked on the Latina but didn't call on her how she drooled on the guy. "Sorry about that, we lost track of time. How was your flight?"

Santana is speechless. When she decided to visit, she didn't expect things to be like this and mostly to see and hear her Christian friend act like this. "You're asking me that? when I just caught you and your boytoy fucking in your couch?" She asked incredulously.

Quinn glared and stood. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't call him my boytoy. His name is Rockwell and he's been my boyfriend for four years."

Santana just shook her head and grabbed her discarded bags. "Yeah, he rocks your world so well," she muttered.

"Oh, and if you decided to stay here, you have to get used to it. I'm already warning you, so much had changed the past years. I'm not the Quinn you knew."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Rock and I love each other and we love to show it whenever and wherever we want. We won't change it or hide it because you are here, understand?"

"Fine, I'll just try not to go in your way."

Quinn smiled, "Good. Welcome to our humble abode."

XXX

Dinner is served and the three is already eating what Rock cooked for them. It was Pork Ravioli and a veggie salad on the side. Quinn and his boyfriend is sitting very close with the blonde almost on his lap. Santana can't look at him in the eyes and avoided his gaze whenever he asks her.

"This is so good baby," said Quinn. She took another piece from their shared plate and pushed it in his mouth. He opened his mouth willingly and pecked her in the lips after.

"Thank you baby."

Santana watched them as they fed each other, not bothering that she is in the room. About five minutes later of being like that, she is sure that the two already forgot about her. Now she is asking herself if it's the right thing for her to stay in their place.

"Are you okay?" She jumped on her place a little and when she looked up, she saw those big brown eyes staring at her again. He smiled and cocked his head to the side. She blushed and nearly squealed at how cute the brunet looks.

"Yeah. This is good." She cleared the hoarseness in her throat. "So, Quinn hasn't learned to cook still?" She raised her eyebrow. Quinn glared at her and huffed.

Rockwell chuckled, "She knows how and I find her cooking very delicious. Well, it took us nearly two year of extreme practice and teaching on my part but it really pays off." Quinn kissed him on the cheeks.

"He is very patient to me and I love him for that." He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Quinn grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. Santana internally groaned. She is surprised yes but also happy to see Quinn like this. She looks so happy and content with him. She has that smile permanently plastered on her face and widens when he does something for her. She also finds this Quinn refreshing, she is more open and doesn't afraid to show her feelings. She is very different from the girl who is insecure, keeps looking for everyone's approval, a bitch, and sad most of the time. She may not know Rockwell but she can see that he's been good to her, for her.

"Ahem. I'm still here guys."

The two pulled away and just smiled at her as if nothing happened. "Okay. We've been talking for a while but I still don't know you," said the brunet.

Quinn snapped, "I'm sorry, I forgot." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay sweetie." He kissed her on the side of her head then extended his right hand for the Latina to shake. "Rockwell Spencer Berry. You can call me Rock if you want. I am currently a junior in NYADA and would like to be on Broadway someday."

Santana choked on her salad. She narrowed her eyes at Quinn who is looking back at her. "You're still a junior? How old are you? By the way, Santana Lopez. Q's best friend…and I'm gay." Why she said that she didn't know. It's like telling him but more to herself.

"I'll be turning twenty two this December. I was held back a year before going to college so…" he shrugged.

"Wow Q, I'm impressed. I didn't take you leaning for the younger guys." She smirked, "Wait, if you're twenty one and Q is twenty six and you've been dating for four years, then you were like eighteen when you got together."

"Actually he is seventeen," said Quinn. Santana's eyes widen. "I know, it was like against the law or something but he is emancipated and besides how can you resist this?" She emphasized by wrapping her arms around the brunet. Rock nuzzled his face against her head.

Santana nodded, she has point. "How did you meet then?"

Rockwell beamed, "It was love at first sight."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "It was hate at first sight."

The brunet pouted and leaned away from her. "You really hate me then?" His eyes widen and his bottom lip jutted further. Quinn bit her lip then kissed his pout away.

"Aww, sorry baby. It's not that I really hate you. You just pissed me off and annoyed me most of the time." He pouted even further. Quinn panicked. Santana watched amusedly. "B-but it was back then and for only a while, like less than a week. Then I find you really cute and sweet and then I just realized I already fell in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yup, really. I love you so much Rock."

"I love you too Quinn." They were leaning for a kiss but Santana cleared her throat making them pull away. Quinn glared at her.

"Enough with the love fest. So tell me everything."

**TBC**


End file.
